The objective of this application is to provide emergency electrical power capability for buildings used to house NHPs and to perform experimental and clinical procedures with these animals. The primate housing areas include both conventional and Animal Biosafety Level 2 (ABSL2) conditions. The procedures areas include treatment rooms, surgical suites, x-ray rooms, ultrasound room, densitometry room, neonatal intensive care unit, necropsy, pathology laboratories and tissue samples storage. The primary use of these areas is for research purposes (approximately 80 percent) with the remaining use being the clinical care of primates. Four emergency power generators, each driven by a diesel engine, will be installed and electrically connected to four power circuits. These circuits provide electricity to approximately 60,000 sq. ft. spread over nine buildings. Obtaining emergency power capability will respond to and AAALAC, Int. finding; but, more importantly, will protect against a potential catastrophic loss of animals and research results consequent to power outages. Additionally, the emergency power capability will prevent a potential compromise in biocontainment conditions due to loss of power for heating, ventilation, and air-conditioning (HVAC) units. There will be no architectural or engineering renovation of the nine buildings. No movable equipment is requested.